


Mr. Meowlett

by icarusisfalling



Series: The Adventure Of Steve, His Boyfriend's And Girlfriends [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cats, Dogs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Smut, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusisfalling/pseuds/icarusisfalling
Summary: "Isn't it cute Logan. Let's name it....Meowlett" Steve held up the little death ball of fur."No" Logan said."Aww, don't be such a sour-puss" Steve giggled at his pun.Or.On a mission, Logan gets cornered by cats and Steve helps him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bored at 1:48 am and discovered the ship between Logan and Steve and fell in love with it. It really sucks shipping Steve with anyone.
> 
> -cryaxes(cry-acs-ees)

"Steve I need your help" Logan said over the phone.

"Logan. It's 2 am and I'm still finishing an art piece for the Tony, what do you need?" Steve complained and continued to get the sketches down for his portrait.

"So...I went out to get some cigars, and I'm-"

"Logan? Are you okay?" 

" _meow"_

_"Meow"_

_"Hissss"_

"Logan, do you have a cat there with you" Steve laughed amusedly at his boyfriend's antics.

"No bub, They just...cornered me and I can't find a way out" Logan muttered embarrassed that the great Wolverine has been stopped by cats.

Steve laughs loudly, startling Pepper who was lounging in the chair infront of him. Eventually he sobers up to a little giggle fit and clears his throat at the look Pepper gives him.

"Where are you?" Steve asks trying to hide the smile on his face as he gets up and grabs his hoodie, slipping on his shoes and grabbing the car keys.

"Uhm..an alley way near the grocery store" Logan says flinching when another cat hisses at him.

"I'll be there soon."

 

Eventually Steve finds Logan backed to the end of the alley way and falls to the ground laughing adorably.

Logan smiles, a tiny smile, but still a smile at his boyfriend who just got up and brushed the dirt off his mustard coloured hoodie.

Steve does this odd whistling and high pitched sound with his mouth that catches the attention of the cats infront of Logan, and they all scramble to the Captain.

"Oh hey" Steve murmurs at the cats who were purring loudly and rubbing against him, probably for body warmth and comfort.

"How did you even do that Stevie"(look, I'm a Stucky fan a huge one at that but needed a nickname for him)Logan looks impressed.

"During the war, actually way before the war, I couldn't play with the kids cause of my health problems. So I played with the cats and dogs, the occasional birds flying and hitting themselves is when I helped them." Steve murmured to the tabby cat.

"Oh"

"I'm gonna name you Mr.Meowlett" Steve giggled at the look on Logan's face.

"No"

"Aww come on. Isn't he adorable?" Steve held up the cat.

"Do you even know what kind of cat it is?"

"This girl is a tabby, that..boy? Is a siamese the one on my panties leg is a Persian. I've never seen a Sphynx before, you look adorable" Steve cooed at the kitty.

"Steve, it looks like a shaved ballsack" Logan said to the cooing male. He knew Steve had a liking for a lot of animals, except funny enough, spiders.

"Logan, don't be mean to Pellis" Stev said defending the purring cat. 

"Pellis?"

"It's skin in Latin"

"What's the next one, Oreo?" Logan snorted.

"I was gonna name him Tux, Oreo is cute though" Steve was trying to get the cat on his head off.

"Let's go home, I'm getting cold" Steve said before turning and walking to the car. He pulled up his pants, after it rided down a bit. His hoodie had little holes in it but he didn’t care, the cats were worth it. 

"With the cats Steve?" Logan says staring at his boyfriends big ass with no shame at all. He did earn his keep, that juicy ass was all his. 

"Logan! Of course" Steve chasitised with a knowing smirk on his face. Logan just smacked him on the butt for being a smartass.

 

                           =⭐=

Needless to say, if Logan loved Mr. Howlett more than all the other cats, that went unsaid.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /summary/
> 
> He thrusted roughly into his lover, relishing in the sweet whimpers and moans he got in return.
> 
> "Ahh" Steve moaned clenching around the cock in his ass.
> 
> "Gorgeous" was all Logan could say as he flipped them. Steve bounced on his cock like it was the last day on Earth.
> 
> "I'm gonna com-AH!" He growled loudly at the stratch on his legs, cursing as he sat up to see what it was.
> 
> It was that damn cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO, I'm sorry I just....I'm sorry.
> 
> It's trash smut and mr.meowlett is barely acknowledged in here, but it's smut so...
> 
> Also surprise for the Nat fans at the end

He thrusted roughly into his lover, relishing in the sweet whimpers and moans he got in return.

"Ahh" Steve moaned clenching around the cock in his ass.

"Gorgeous" was all Logan could say as he flipped them. Steve bounced on his cock like it was the last day on Earth.

"I'm gonna com-AH!" He growled loudly at the stratch on his legs, cursing as he sat up to see what it was.

It was that damn cat

He almost kicked the cat off his leg, groaning when Steve clenched around him, reaching his own hand down to jerk himself off quickly.

"Steve, stop. The damn cat got out" Logan soothed Steve, who whined on his cock, sliding up and off to collapse beside him.

Logan sat up, ready to assess the cat bite and stratch, before realizing it was gone. 

His super-healing factor had just healed it to the point where if he had told Steve before he knew him, he may not believe him.

It's the same for Steve, though he doesn't like to tell anyone because he thinks it’s bad fo his morale, which is bullshit in Logan’s opinion but he won’t stop anytime soon so.. his. That's just Steve martyr there.

He looked over to his lover, who had stuck two fingers into his hole, moaning and writhing on just those fingers before catching Logan's eyes.

He rolled over shockingly elegantly as he grabbed Logan's cock, before swallowing it down and gagging on the large cock in his mouth .

He had tried to deepthroat Logan before, but that only resulted in him almost vomiting all over his cock so he had refrained recently. While most think the serum got rid of his gag reflex, Logan's cock brought it back.

He licked the underside of the uncut cock, pulling the foreskin back with his tongue and tonguing along the exposed flesh, loving the praise he got in return.

He felt a hand thread itself into his hair, tugging lightly causing hit to do a hybrid of a whine and moan. Steve’s pretty sure he has an Oral Fixation specifically with Logan’s cock, but no one needs to know that. 

"Ah, darlin’ you're doing so well." Logan pushed Steve down further, pulling back at the slurping noises Steve made around his cock. He pushed him down once again smirking at the gagging and sucking noises it coerced from his younger lover. 

He almost came when Steve looked up at him with his baby blue's innocently, cock down his throat not so innocent. "Hands and knees" 

Logan chuckled as he watched Steve scramble to get on hands and knees, fingers still in his hole as he fucked himself on them. He was empty, too empty to think at all.

He knew that Logan would spank him for doing that, but he didn't care at the moment. All he knew was that he was empty, too empty, and that he needed Logan's cock back in him.

"Please, please, please" Steve muttered repetitively probably subconsciously as fucked himself on his fingers.

Logan quickly got off the bed to grab the cat and grabbed some shorts, pulling them on. He walked out into the elevator, sending it to Natasha's floor with the pussy. She was always in the living room.

That rat loved her anyways, so there was nothing to worry about. Now to get back to his lover.

\---

Logan walked into the he room, only to stumble back at seeing Steve with one of their dildos in his ass. He could see Steve bouncing on it, vibrating setting making a noise around the room.

His moans of pleasure and neediness we're clear, super-hearing and all. Logan walked up to Steve, grabbing the dildo and pulling it out.

"Ahhh, Logan No!" Steve reached for the dildo, only to have his hand smacked away by the older man.

"No. I leave for 5 minutes and you just needed something so bad in your greedy little hole that you got a fake cock." Logan growled at the thought.

"I'm sorry" Steve looked down, genuinely thinking Logan was telling him off.

"Oh no, Hun don't worry. It's okay" Logan caressed his face before spanking him hard on the ass.

"Hmph!" Steve's moan was muffled by the kiss Logan had pulled him into, delving into the hot cavern.

Logan grabbed Steve's ass, jiggling the bouncy flesh before smacking it lightly basking in the way it vibrated and ricocheted so wonderfully.

He had been (he would never admit) thirsting after his boyfriends big ass, secretly staring at it during mission meetings. He was sure everyone else did, though only he got that ass.

He smirked smugly at the thought, putting his finger on Steve's hole and rimming it.

"Mmm, please it hurts" The blonde whimpered sweetly into Logan's ear.

Logan growled again, possessively grabbing Steve and flipping them onto the bed, Steve beneath him as he lined his cock back up.

"Ready?" 

"Mm, just fuck me!"

\--

Nat cuddled the kitten, let it not be said though that she has fell for the adorable doe-eyes the cat has.

She fed him the cat treat, scractching behind her ears and her tail bone, the purrs she got in return calming.

Nat fell asleep cuddling Mr. Meowlett to her warm body and blanket over them both, they were oblivious to the strenous activity going on on the floor above them.

**Author's Note:**

> It's shirt and fluffy, and I'm thinking of starting a series were I ship Steve with everyone's requests. If yes comment who I should ship him with and a noun and I have to make a prompt based in it.
> 
> -cryaxes(cry-acs-ees)


End file.
